


Snowed in

by Floris_Oren



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Cold, Ghosts, Not scary, Only Hakkai can get him to do it, Sanzo does chores, Slight teasing, Snow, snow balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Snow, memories, and monkey's. Sanzo doesn't play, nice at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid thing that happened on my way to shoveling the driveway, which didn't actually need it but whatever. Got our first snow and it's not even a bucket's worth. ugh. So enjoy this little thing.   
> Takes place early on in the journey.

White fluff covers the courtyard; it’ll have to be swept away again. Footprints run here and there, than of a wild Monkey who is far too excited to calm down. He’d only ever seen snow from his little cell, before his Sun rescued him. After that even in winter, the weather warm and sunny. 

 

Today, however, is quite different. A snow storm had appeared the day before and Hakkai had refused to go any further, Sanzo had reluctantly agreed with him and so they only went as far as to find a hidden sanctuary that Sanzo knew of. For he’d stayed at it a few times while he had searched for his Master’s missing Sutra many years ago. 

 

The Sanctuary, as Sanzo called it, is a miniature version of a Temple. With sleeping rooms, a courtyard, a well that also served as a pond that was being fed by a stream coming from the woods. Flagstone finished the courtyard and the pine trees stuck up high in the air. 

 

Goku was having fun climbing in the wet branches. Making plops fall to the ground. In the morning, everything looked better. Late at night it was far too creepy to check out and besides, Sanzo had sent him straight to bed. Well, after dinner. Someone had made certain to keep this place well stocked. Hakkai had made curry and rice. Even so late he was always so nice to them. 

 

“What are you doing up there monkey, you’re making a mess.” Sanzo called out from the covered porch. He was smoking as usual, a frown upon his face. He had changed, their clothing needs washing. Hakkai had asked for a few days here to rest. Sanzo didn’t half mind so agreed to the idea. His robes are now worn, a deep brown and Goku could see some patches. 

 

“Oh, Sanzo!” 

 

“Don’t give me that attitude, Monkey, clean this mess up.” Sanzo demanded. He finished his cigarette then turned to head on inside. Goku frowned. He always had chores. He had hoped that with this journey he wouldn’t have to do them but Sanzo apparently had other ideas. 

 

~*~

 

“Keeping him busy is a good idea.” Hakkai said when Sanzo re-entered. The rooms were partitioned off more by paper than anything and the cooking fire was going strong. Gojyo had been sent out for more wood. Sanzo was busy repairing their clothing. Only Hakkai could get Sanzo to do something like that. 

Sanzo found it odd to be mending anyone’s clothes but his own, after the years of travel he did, coming up empty and taking a deal he didn’t much care for to get the bearings of the missing sutra. Doing up Goku’s cape where it’d been torn thanks to a claw, it was different. Somehow. 

 

“He can have fun later.” Sanzo muttered. Bending his head to his work. Hakkai was busy making their lunch and doing preparations for their dinner anyway. “Just don’t you dare say a word that I did this.” Sanzo muttered. 

 

“It’s between us.” Hakkai promised. 

 

“Better be….” came the “ominous” threat. 

 

Hakkai started humming, ignoring Sanzo. 

 

Sanzo, worked his way through their piles of clothing. Finishing with his last. And suddenly he is reminded of another day, much like this one, that happened a long time ago….

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~

_ 1 year before Komyou Sanzo’s Death _

_ ~*~ _

 

_ Kouryuu glared at the glittering mess of white that littered the courtyard. Little broom in hand he dedicatedly sweeps the offending mess away.  His winter robes are longer and made out of heavier fabric, but it’s still cold and it seeps from the stone, through his sandals to chill his feet.  _

 

_ Komyou sits a ways off, watching the little boy.  He idly smokes as the young one works and he wonders if he’ll ever get the child to lighten up. Of course he’d tried everything, but the kid was happy when he wasn’t bothered and his Master didn’t act like a child. For he, Koumyou, had been told this several times by his student.  _

 

_ It made teasing the blonde even more fun. Really.  _

 

_ He was certainly blessed to have found the child. Raising him has been a treat. Koumyou can’t find fault with Kouryuu, who would make an excellent Sanzo when the time came. But, that is years off. Hopefully. Right now. He had his own work to do.  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

_ Kouryuu didn’t know if he wanted to stomp kick his Master into the next life or ignore the man when the snowball his the back of his neck. He hated being cold. He really just wanted to bundle up and learn more Sutra’s. It was a selfish need, which had him out here working instead.  _

 

_ And then, his Master had to go and ruin it.  _

 

_ “Master….” he turned to face the man who’d raised him. The Sano Priest is sitting, smoking, as usual, and not looking at him in the slightest. In fact, Koumyou Sanzo looks bored. Kouryuu glares.  _

 

_ “Hmmmm?” Koumyou says as he huffs out a smoke ring.  _

 

_ Koumyou barely dodged the broom as it was flung towards him in a fit of anger from the child. “BE SERIOUS!” Kouryuu yelled.  _

 

_ Koumyou giggled. “Why? Life is too grand to be serious all the time.”  _

 

_ That simply made Kouryuu huff in exasperation. The child then drop kicked the man just to make a point.  _

 

_ ~*~ _

_ Present _

_ ~*~ _

 

Hakkai watched as Sanzo came out of whatever haze he’d fallen into as he sewed away next to the cook fire. He turned back to the food. Gojyo had yet to come back with more fire wood. He was probably slacking off. As usual. 

 

“Would you mind seeing if Gojyo is on his way back?” 

 

Sanzo grunted something. Put his work to the side. Pulled a cloak over his shoulders. Retrieved his smokes, gun and sutra, and left. 

 

Several moments later, Hakkai heard a ruckus. Goku laughing, Sanzo cursing about being cold and not to throw snow balls. 

 

Hakkai chuckled. 

 

Sano should lighten up and play every once in a while, but then again, Hakkai wondered if maybe Sanzo’s idea of play was hitting someone with a fan or missing witha bullet. 

 

“Guess who got Sanzo-Sama to play.” Gojyo said as he walked in with a pile of wood in his arms. 

 

“Guess who repaired your favorite blue vest, and don’t say a word to him.” Hakkai replied, thoughtfully. 

 

Gojyo laughed; “I won’t, Blondie can pretend he doesn’t care as much as he wants, but we all know it’s a lie.” 

 

Hakkai nodded, and threw a meat bun at Gojyo. Enforcing good habits and all that. He’d read it in a book, a long time ago, but now that he thought about it, he wondered if it had been a dog training manual. 

 

~*~

 

Goku laughed as Sanzo smacked him over the head with his fan. He’d been able to dump frozen water under the Monk’s clothing. Which really got the blood boiling. 

 

He laughed some more when Sanzo slipped and fell into the pile of snow Goku had swept up in the middle of the court yard. 

 

“You think this is funny, do you?” Sanzo said, gruffly. A bit put out by being drawn into playing with the monkey. He didn’t play. He did serious things. But it was just like his Master to…..

 

Sanzo frowned; “Oh you son of a bitch.” 

 

And as if in reply, the wind suddenly sounded like Koumyou Sanzo’s laughter. Goku even stopped to listen. To pay attention. Sanzo sighed. Everyone was always making fun of him. 

~*~

 

Moonlight streamed into the bedroom. It was cold, too cold for the window to be open but open it was. Koumyou Sanzo materialized in the blueish light of the moon. Night wore on as he slowly paced towards the pallet with the sleeping figure of his student. 

 

Kouryuu looked so young, he had been even younger when he’d taken up the mantle of Sanzo. He hadn’t been ready, his training hadn’t even begun but the child had learnt on his own. He could wield the Sutra better than his Master even. 

 

“I am proud of you,” Koumyou whispered. The words wouldn’t be heard, the wind outside took on the syllables a bit. A pale hand reached out, blond hair is brushed by the breeze swirling about inside the room. 

 

A shudder. 

 

Koumyou pulled the blankets up. He watched a few more moments. Then the door opens slightly. He looks up to see Son Goku checking on his Sun. A blanket wrapped around him. He slowly pads into the room. His eyes alight in Koumyou but he isn’t worried. Sleepily, the monkey nudges himself inside Kouryuu’s blankets. 

 

“G’t ou’.” his student mutters, grumpily. 

 

“Cold.” Goku mutters back and then he’s snoring and his student gives up on kicking the other out. 

 

Koumyou nods and gets to his feet, he doesn’t have to worry any more. He can rest in piece. His student is in fine hands. He he turns. And disappears. 

 

Dark green eyes had watched from the doorway, feeling a chi that was familiar but not. Maybe all Sanzo’s felt that way. Goku had passed Hakkai with a small wave before seeking comfort and warmth from his Sun. Hakkai, on the other hand, had seen a phenomenon that he’d thought about but never actually witnessed. 

 

He smiled. 

 

Then he turned and decided to snuggle up with Gojyo. What was good for the Monkey and all. 

 


End file.
